Shipping StoryBox
by chobobo
Summary: A Collection of Pokemon romance stories that I have jumbling around in my head, hope you enjoy! chapter 3 now up! Review your favorite shippings! (no two in the same story)
1. Ash May And a Piece of candy

Okay, this is my first Fanfiction, period. So i dont expect much attention, but if three or four people like my story and are satisfied enough to comment, I'll be one happy Chobo.

Introductions over! now on to the description of this story box!

By story box, I mean a bunch of pokemon shipping one-shots I have been thinking up that will be put up every week with the exception of this one because I'm putting up two, why, because I want to! maybe I'll do more!

Anyway, disclaimer I don't own Pokemon, or Jolly Ranchers, but I do own some awesome tasting cheese.

PoKemon storyboxbox, activate!

* * *

><p>Ash, May, and the Jolly Rancher.<p>

Ash and may lay next to each other still giggling over the joke ash had said prior to them finding the pleasant hill in which they decided to rest on.

"We should probably hurry back with the firewood we collected." Ash said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, Ash, look at that!" may exclaimed

what May was gazing at was the beautiful sunset being glamorized by the lake it appeared to be submerging itself into at the bottom of the hill.

"it's...incredible" was what escaped Ash's mouth as he lay back down, completely neglecting his job as the wood fetcher. He was hypnotized by its beauty. Although, May was looking at something else she thought was incredible. About a full minute passed and may caught herself staring at him intently. In that second, her mind reacted at speeds that defy all logic 'what if he saw me, what will he do he'll think I'm weird!, would he laugh if he knew, will he kiss me? I really hope he does, he probably hates me, oh my godddd!' was her internal reaction. Her external reaction was a panic attack that lasted approximately 1.0476 seconds. After May calmed down she began to think of counter attacks to win Ash back (even though she never lost him because he didn't notice) and then she thought of it, she'll just give him some candy. Problem solved.

"I wish this moment could last forever" he said " here with a great friend , and this scenery, the only thing that could make it better would be-

"Jolly Ranchers!" May says proudly, a victorious grin on her face.

May then Proceeds to open her pouch and pulls out a handful of Jolly Ranchers.

"OMG May! Youre the best!"

"I know that, idiot! now here!"May jabs a Jolly Rancher into Ash's hands.

WOW! I didn't expect for you to share your blue raspberry ones with me! Ash said as he unwrapped it and threw it in his gaping mouth. "thanks!" he yelled gratefully, looking back at may only to be met with a stare as piercing as a hunter's arrow.

"W-what" said Ash confused and a bit scared.

"give it back"

"what?" he said

"the blue jolly rancher, it was my last one"

"well it's in my mouth, and my hands are dirty from wood collecting, same with yours, so there isn't any way t-"

he didn't have time to finish because in the blink of an eye, may was on all fours, over ash, using her hands to hold down his wrists.

"Hey, may what's go-"

Ash was once again interrupted, this time by May's lips crashing into his. he suddenly felt a burst of passion, lust, happiness, and confusion all at once, but before he could ruturn those feelings, he was hit with another immense wave of passion all over his body as may forced her toungue into his mouth, she then lifted the candy out of his and into hers. Ash thinking that the kiss was over because she got what she came for, pulled away. What astounded him was that May pushed back into Ash's lips, forcing his head into the soft grass, and leaving Ash with no escape route. After another thirty seconds, May finally freed Ash from the kiss, quickly got grabbed her share of the wood and headed back to camp. Ash didn't move. He was in too much shock. He was, however, in deep thought, when suddenly a girl's voice could be heard calling his name from further down the hill.

"Ash! thanks for the treat!" She yelled, running down the rest of the couldn't risk Ash seeing her face full of joy and accomplishment ' I did it I did it! I finally kissed him!' she thought

"Wait. Did she mean the candy or the..."

* * *

><p>Ta-Da so what did you think? Lemme know in the review section! And flame all you want cuz I won't read them.<p>

Chobo out!


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Hey guys! I'm back, a little late due to basketball, but back nonetheless!

So this one is a Pokeshipping Story, so that's ash and misty if you weren't already aware.

Disclaimer: I don't actually own pokemon, and I don't really know who does.

So let's get started! and thank you for the awesome reviews!

* * *

><p>Ash arose from his abeyant state a bit sluggish and irritated from being woken up by a very loud horn. That all changed when Ash realized where he was. He was suddenly full of energy as he sprang out of his seat and ran off of the boat.<p>

"I'M HEEERREE! HELLOO CERULEAN!" ash bellowed to no one in particular.

Yes, ash was back in Kanto, more precisely, Cerulean city. Why, because he had spent a little too much time away from a certain water-loving red-head, and he couldn't deny it any longer, he needed to see her. So after the Unova League Championships, he headed straight to Kanto. And he did not come unprepared, he had a plan. Ash would steal misty's heart, or die trying (though he figured the second was more probable).

"Ok, charizard, let's go!" yelled Ash.

The people in the port area stammered in fear and surprise as charizard roared, establishing dominance and superiority over everyone present.

"Yo buddy, mind giving me a lift to the Cerulean Gym?" ash asked his pokemon.

Charizard gave a nod in agreement, and then spread his wings wide, signifying that he was ready to fly.

"Alright!" ash said "Let's go!"

As Ash and Charizard neared the Cerulean city Gym they started to lower altitude until charizard was basically levitating above the ground, yards away from the gym doors.

"Thanks a bunch, Charizard." ash said to his pokemon

Charizard gave a low roar, but it was still enough to wake pikachu from his nap.

Ash returned his charizard and then turned to the now half-awake pikachu lying on his shoulder.

"Surprise, surprise." Ash said to pikachu as he watched his eyes light up after realizing just where exactly they were standing.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with excitement.

"Yup, we're going to go see Misty." ash said.

Suddenly, pikachu's eager smile turned into a sly grin. Ash, realizing that pikachu knew why they were really there, simply smiled and scratched the back of his head as he usually did.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" ash said as he knocked on the door to the gym.

Shortly after, misty's older sister Daisy, came to the door.

"So" Daisy began in a flat, monotonous, tone "Are you here to Challenge the cerulean Cit- oh my gosh it's Ash!"

In the background you could hear two girls, Ash identified them as Lily and Violet, stumbling to the door. Ash was surprised by this, as the trio never really paid much attention to him before.

"So, Ash, How have you been?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, you like, look older Ash" Added Lily

"I've been great, Violet and thanks Lily" Ash said with smile.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Sure" said Daisy as she walked toward the kitchen.

" So Ash, we saw you on tv during all those championships and-"

Ash stopped listening at _tv_ and by the time they got to _championships, _they were already drifting off at the hands of Bulbasaur's sleepowder.

'_Publicity whores' _ash thought_ 'All three of them'_

After locking the doors and closing the windows, (you can never be too cautious with the beauties of kanto), Ash then proceded up the stairs and down the hall until he reached Misty's room.

Before Ash entered the room however, he checked the shower, just in case she had recently been there, and for whatever reason was not dressed, and he listened for her tone of voice, if she was mad: Abort! if anything else: Move in.

Fortunately for Ash, the shower hadn't been used in hours and she seemed happy as she sang along to her favorite song.

Knowing this, Ash then knocked on the door

*knock* *knock*

"what do you want, you wilted flower" Scowled misty from beyond the door

"It's me, Mist." ash said

The door was open almost immediately. So fast in-fact, that Ash didn't realize he had to let go of the door, and was in turn, flung into Misty. Misty was astonished, Ash however, decided to roll with it. So, he made it look like a hug, and it did, because she hugged back. For about 3 minutes until they decided to break apart and have an actual conversation.

"So" Misty said walking over to her bed and proceeding to sit on it "what brings you to Kanto?"

"I just felt like it's been a while since we've talked." Ash replied, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, with all of your training and battles you've been way to busy"

Nonsense! You know you can call me anytime, Mist." he said punching her playfully "Especially if it's with Team Rocket."

"That reminds me" she said inquisitively "you haven't been doing anything stupid or dangerous have you, that always been a habit of yours."

he hesitated a bit but then said "No," as he leaned in closer .

"But old habits die hard." Ash said as their lips met.

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Yay! Hoorah! All done and I hope you loved it basketball is ova! that means NO INTRUSIONS! all fanfic. next is either dawn or iris but it's a competitive one so im thing Iris.<p>

'till next time! Chobo out-


	3. What Ash would do for a Shiny Scizor

Hey guys! I'm wayyyy late but with good reason! I've been having the worst luck these past couple months. I jump off a ten meter diving board, I hurt my back! I go to tighten my guitar string, it pops! I go to start my computer, the boot sector's malfunctioning! Anyway, I saved up and now have a new laptop and I'm ready to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but if I did, that'd be weird, because it's older than me…..

let's go! Enter shipping Storybox:

* * *

><p>One warm afternoon in sinnoh, somewhere near route 210 (you never know with Ash's group), the gang decided to stop for a snack, and a 45 minute touch-up for dawn's hair. As usual, Dawn and Ash were sent to gather firewood for the cooking while the pokemon scurried around where Brock had setup.<p>

After they were a good 40ft away from brock they started their usual complaining and small talk.

Dawn hated collecting wood, but the one thing she enjoyed was who always accompanied her while she carried out her chore. she studied the young trainer, his auburn eyes magnificently reflecting the sunlight, his infectious smile and identical zig-zag marks on his face that went perfectly with his cute, baby face. Dawn stopped denying her feelings long ago (more like two weeks). She had fallen for the raven haired trainer, hard. and she wanted to be his one and only. Dawn had been staring at him collect sticks diligently with the promise of good food in mind. she had to say something, or else he'd suspect her of being some kind of weirdo. So, she did what all teenage girls did, **(AN: Maybe that was just my ex-girlfriend) **, she complained.

"We can teleport pokeballs, fold bikes into backpacks, and even fix wounds with **spray**. Fire making? No no no, it's just fine, just go in the dangerous woods and search for sticks! Someone's got their priorities mixed up….." Ranted dawn.

"Brock says it give the food a more natural taste" Ash said as he walked toward a small clearing.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaah, " dragged dawn, "That's bullshi-

"Language" ash said knowingly, pointing a finger towards the young co-ordinator.

"yeah, yeah" dawn said

"HEY IS THAT A SHINY SCIZOR!?" the bluenette exclaimed.

After a few seconds- and some mildly-painful squinting- the raven haired boy responded to his companion's inquiry.

"Yeah…yeah I think it is!" ash yelled as he pulled out his pokeball. "Go Infernape! I choose yo-"

Suddenly, the young trainer's view was obstructed.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" The boy asked, slightly irritated.

"I saw him first, therefore, he's mine" she stated viciously

"But"

"Mine" Dawn said firmly.

"C'mo-"

"MINE" Screamed Dawn.

"Awwww dawn, no fair!" the boy said earnestly, "please! I-i'll do anything!"

As soon as Ash saw the look on dawn's face, he knew he would regret those words four words for the rest of his life.

"Anything?"

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly as fear dawned upon his face. "W-well I don't know about ANYthing bu-"

"You have to be my boyfriend" dawn stated bluntly.

Ash just stared at the bluenette, a blank and confused look on his face

"Dawn, what are you talking about? I've been a boy all my life and last time I checked" Ash chuckled in between words "we were best friends"

Dawn shook her head "I swear, you're about as dense as a two ton block of solid osmium" **(AN: Look it up, it's pretty dense.)**

"Wait…...what?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Gripping the young boy's collar and clashing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Well... good? bad? tell me what you think. Your opinions matter to me. Also while you're at it leave a review about what girl you'd like to see next, any girl that ash has ever met will work. I have nothing to do but lounge around until the eighth of July so I mine as well write for you guys.<p>

see ya next time,

-Chobo, out


End file.
